1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting devices using transmission chains, also known as drive chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chain saw is a standard example of a cutting device using a transmission chain. Conventional chain saws are comprised of an engine or motor that generates power, a drive mechanism that transmits power from the engine or motor to the chain, a guide bar that guides the chain in an operational path, and a cutting chain that provides a linear cutting surface. In conventional chain saws, such as in FIG. 1, the segments of the cutting chain comprise cutting teeth (links), which are connected by rivets, pins, or any connecting means, including flanking members that are themselves teeth, all of which allow the segments to pivot without disarticulating as the chain is driven forward along the operational path. Drive links of the cutting chain engage with the guide bar, which guides the chain along its operational path and provides resistance against the normal force. The drive links also engage with the drive mechanism, usually comprising one or more sprockets, which power the chain forward as the sprocket turns. Conventional chain saws require the cutting chain to be properly tensioned in order to bear the correct amount of force and to prevent the chain from loosening from the guide bar or sprockets. Tensioning may need adjustment as the chain wears, stretches and/or slackens. In typical power transmission devices, the types and configurations of power trains and drive trains vary according to the device and application. For instance, power sources may be AC, DC, battery, and hydraulic, etc. . . . , and transmissions may include gears of different configurations and sizes.